Chica Rara
by Maria Violet
Summary: Ella era extraña, tímida, cerrada, sin muchos amigos etc... Pero, hasta la persona mas solitaria es capaz de generar sentimientos, nuevos y extraños sentimientos sin siquiera saber la razón, Akane vive en carne propia lo que es el amor a primera vista que tanto a leído en sus libros e historias — [ShindAka/Shot-Fic] Mi primera historia de IE, pasen y lean pls :3
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5**

 **Aviso: Semi-Universo Alterno o como se diga :'V.**

 **Aviso2.0 (?: Toda la historia está narrada bajo el punto de vista de Akane**

 **—Diálogos—**

 _(Subconsciente)_ **... lol xD**

(N/A: Notas de Autora) (Solo si es importante o quiero aclarar algo)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **POV Akane.**

Me levante de golpe, sintiendo un vacío en mi pecho y estomago debido al susto, comencé a híper ventilar en busca del preciado oxigeno vital para todo ser viviente, respiraba agitadamente al tiempo que sentía como por mi frente y cien corrían unas cuantas gotas de sudor que no tarde en limpiar una vez consciente, suspire pesadamente observando alrededor y analizando mi habitación, nuevamente solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que ese horrible recuerdo de hace años no fue más que una pesadilla.

Oh, pues... mi nombre, es Yamana Akane, tengo 15 años, pero que importa, en estos momentos me recupero de mi ataque de pánico causado por un simple sueño...Cielos, bueno, ya no me apetece dormir así que me levanto me levanto lentamente y giro hacia mi ventana para abrirla encontrándome con la sorpresa de que sería un día lluvioso, puesto que las nubes densas y grises lo anunciaban al parecer la madre naturaleza no está de humores hoy, igual que yo a decir verdad.

Suelto un pequeño gruñido de molestia, no es que me desagrade del todo el frío, es más lo prefiero mil veces al calor, sin embargo, odio la sensación que me viene cundo la punta de mis dedos y nariz esta semi congelada, y por sobretodo, tenía que llover justamente hoy, es el primer día en mi nueva secundaria, cursare el segundo año en esta nueva ciudad, la ciudad Inazuma, espero que el nombre no sea debido a su clima, pero observando el cielo como está ahora, comienzo a creerlo.

Nuevamente suspire y gire mi vista hacia mi reloj, curiosamente solo faltaban uno pocos minutos para que sonara, de todas formas el sueño se me espanto, me gire y me dirigí directo a mi baño para darme una ducha para luego irme a alistar para las clases, al terminar de vestirme me observe en mi espejo, y aprecie ese uniforme.

Una camisa de manga corta de botones color blanca, una falda hasta la rodilla color azul marino, en mi caso utilizo media largas y algo delgadas color negro que ocultan completamente mis piernas, odio mostrarlas en realidad, zapatos escolares negros, y por último en el cuello de mi camisa una cinta sujetada en forma de moño color azul claro y algo pálido, aunque se permitían otros colores de la cinta como el rosa, rojo o verde, sin embargo madre dice ese azul hacia contraste con mis ojos lavandas, realmente no me importaba en lo más mínimo, suspire y comencé a peinar mi cabello castaño claro, muy claro, se podía decir de color crema, pero nah, realmente no sé cómo describir el color de mi cabello pero siempre he dicho que soy castaña y punto, mi cabello llega a la mitad de mi espalda y es liso con las puntas un poco risadas, pero, siempre me peino con dos grandes coletas bajas a cada lado de mi cara, y estas me llegan solo un poco más abajo de los hombros.

Hay estaba, el "famoso" uniforme de la secundaria Raimon, y lo digo entre comillas porque en mi santa vida escuche de ese lugar, que al parecer es famosísimo por su equipo de Futbol que gano el mundial hace no sé cuantas décadas y no sé qué otras cosas que mi padre me contó mientras yo no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, para mí los deportes son de otra dimensión completamente ajena a mí, nunca me importaron al igual que otras cosas, sí, soy realmente muy extraña, suspire mirando mi reflejo recordando las malditas palabras y risas que me persiguen desde siempre...

Que extraña eres...

Nunca te comportas normal...

Eres **Rara**...

¿Realmente que significa ser rara? Esa fue mi pregunta cuando era una pequeña niña y no entendía de muchas cosas realmente, ¿Porque soy rara? Solo no me apetecía jugar con otras niñas o niños, no me gustaba correr y jugar ya que era un asco corriendo y siempre me caía o tropezaba, no hacia berrinches porque no me compraran lo que quería cuando lo quería, ni nada que hacen los niños "Normales" por que como pude notar mientras fui creciendo, es que efectivamente, un 99.9% de los niños hacen todas esas cosas, lo que me hizo ver que sí, era una niña rara, hasta daba miedo supongo.

Por comportarme así siempre estuve sola, con el tiempo dejaban de pedirme que fuera a jugar porque yo siempre rechazaba la oferta, no me importaba estar sola, me entretenía con algún libro de cuentos en la escuela o incluso con mis propios pensamientos, me comenzó a afectar en el jardín de niños, a veces me molestaban un poco, aparte de burlarse por ser rara.

Cuando entre a primaria, paso lo mismo, me costaba hacer amigos, y esta vez, es porque me di cuenta que era extremadamente tímida y miedosa, se podría decir que le temo a la gente, y ahora que lo pienso si es muy extraño eso, pero bueno, no sabía en lo más mínimo como hacer amigos, pase mis días en clase sola simplemente prestando atención a las clases, de vez en cuando lograba entablar conversaciones, pero eran cosa de un rato y ya, aparte que esos días eran muy escasos, jamás llegue a tener un amigo de verdad.

Pero supongo que no es muy necesario, después de todo, sobreviví a la primaria y por ser tan "aplicada" me dieron la oportunidad de adelantarme un año, pero decidí no hacerlo, ya tenía suficiente con ser Rara, no quería que también me consideraran una nerd sabelotodo, aunque eso ya lo era a la vista de toda la estúpida primaria, pero pensándolo mejor, un año adelantada, más tareas fáciles pero tediosas para mí, más exámenes, y menos tiempo para leer mis novelas de ficción y manga, nop, mala idea, aunque no tuve en cuenta eso en el momento que me lo propusieron, le agradezco mi juicio por haberme ayudado esa vez.

Quise ser optimista, al entrar a secundaria, pensaba que podría cambiar porque realmente, tenía esa esperanza, estar sola comenzaba a no ser muy agradable ya, en espacial cuando me sentía triste, me preguntaba cómo sería tener amigos de verdad que te dieran ánimos en esos momentos horribles, sin embargo mi hermoso subconsciente, con todos los años en los que estuve sola se creyó absolutamente todas esas palabras tan adorables y alentadoras que siempre me decían todos en clase, je, nótese el sarcasmo.

 _(¿Esperanza? Por favor tu y yo estamos de acuerdo en que eso jamás sucederá)_ _  
_  
¿No es un amor? Definitivamente, si debo estar loca si solo tengo a esta "amiguita" que solo me visita para lograr bajarme más los aminos, si eso es humanamente posible, mi auto estima se largó de vacaciones hace ya unos años y no creo que planee volver pronto, no creo que a alguien a quien se le baje la moral tan rápido como a mí.

Como sea, dejando de lado mis pensamientos pesimistas, suelto otro de los muchos suspiros dados esta mañana y giro mi vista al reloj, ya ha pasado un rato desde que estoy lista, me doy la vuelta hacia mi ropero y tomo un abrigo de lana color crema, no pienso salir con este frío y esta lluvia sin abrigo, me enfermo solo por respirar y aún más en épocas de lluvia, salgo de mi habitación y bajo hacia el comedor, en la mesa, encuentro lo habitual de todos los días, el desayuno echo muy bien tapado, un nota de mi madre diciéndome los quehaceres para el día y el dinero de la semana, sonreí leyendo la nota, ya que las notas de mi madre eran muy empalagosas y llenas de cariño.

Despeje esos pensamiento y me senté a desayunar en silencio, aún quedaba tiempo, aunque seguro con este clima los autobuses irán retrasados por las calles mojadas, así que tendría que irme cami... me atragante incluso antes de poder terminar de pensarlo, tome un poco de jugo que me serví previamente para evitar morir ahogada y saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, si espero el autobús retrasado llegare tarde de seguro, será mejor que me valla, miro la hora seguro que si desde ya me voy caminando lograre llegar.

Me coloco el suéter y voy a la entrada, tomo un paraguas y mi mochila que ya había hecho la noche anterior, y salgo de inmediato dejando la casa en penumbras y solitaria, abro el paraguas, sumida en mis pensamientos comienzo a irme hacia mi nuevo instituto, mientras mi mente comenzaba a generar las posibles escenas con las que me encuentre... Porque bien podía pasar lo de siempre, que mi maldita timidez aparezca y actué "seca e indiferente" con todos, con el paso de los años desarrolle esa imagen errónea de mí, al no saber cómo mostrarme como en realidad soy, la gente rápidamente entendió que soy una persona solitaria que no le gustan los amigos ni las personas...

Cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, ¿¡Qué demonios pasa conmigo, que ni siquiera puedo decir un "hola"!?; suelto un pequeño suspiro a la vez que miro al frente, lo último que quiero es tropezar, continuo con mis pensamientos "alentadores" de cómo sería mi próximo año de secundaria; puede que encuentre amigas...

 _(¿Quién sería tan loca como para aguantar a una aficionada obsesiva de la ciencia ficción, o lo demás que lees?)_

"Gracias" Me digo mentalmente a mí misma rodando los ojos, en efecto, sí, soy un poco distinta ¿Y qué? No por eso todos me lo deben recalcar, de igual forma nadie en ese mundo es igual, pero al parecer, hay algunas excepciones en el mundo y yo soy una de esas, no me sorprende, desde siempre mi suerte ha sido un asco.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de lo rápido que llegue a la institución ENORME a la que llaman Secundaria Raimon, me quede muy impresionada, no se veía tan mal, continué caminando hasta que por fin cruce las rejas que separaban los jardines y caminos de la escuela con las aceras y calles de ciudad Inazuma, me dirigía a lo que seguro seria el edificio principal, un enorme establecimiento con un símbolo de rallo en lo alto con un gran campo de futbol justo enfrente de este, ignore por completo esta curiosa característica pues como lo dije; Odio los deportes, y preste atención a un echo preocupante, al ver a los alrededores note que casi no había alumnos, ni profesores... ni nada, ¡Oh genial! ¡De seguro perdí la noción del tiempo al caminar aquí y llegue tarde! Pues temprano, estoy más que segura que no es, comencé a correr hacia el edificio y comencé subir las escaleras con mucha prisa, ni siquiera en la mitad y ya estaba cansada, ¡Y es que son muchas escaleras! Aparte, soy un asco para correr, para los ejercicios, y todo lo que se relacione con la palabra "Deporte" sin embargo obligue a mis piernas a hacer un esfuerzo y subir, ya casi, cuando casi por fin estaba a punto de llegar y saborear una buena bocanada de aire.

Coloque mi pie en el último escalón, solo que este empapado y con algo de agua bajando en una pequeña "cascada" me hizo resbalar, yo en estado de shok, deje caer el paraguas y por instinto puse mis brazos al frente para intentar protegerme del golpe que... ¿No llego? En vez de sentir el frío y húmedo suelo golpearme y empapar mi camisa y mi cabello, sentí algo cálido y reconfortante, a la vez que dos brazos me rodeaban impidiendo que cayera... Un segundo... ¿¡Dos brazos!? ¿¡Qué demonios!? Llena de dudas levante mi mirada para encontrarme con el rostro de un chico... de nuevo... ¿¡UN CHICO!? ¿Qué demonios pasa hoy? ¡Primero la lluvia, lo del retraso, y ahora esto! Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza mientras él me observaba con cara... ¿De preocupación?

 **— ¿Estas Bien? —** Escuche una voz dulce y apacible, con un toque de preocupación, me quede atontada al oírlo y al observar sus ojos, oh por dios, tan marrones y un poco rojizos, tan profundos que es imposible no perderse en su mirada, sentí que el ardor en mi mejillas se intensificaba a la vez que se extendía por toda mi cara, no sé cuánto, pero dure así unos segundos hasta que unas gotas frías de lluvia en mi nariz me hizo reaccionar, lo más rápido que pude me aleje de él muy nerviosa.

 **—E-esto... s-sí, yo... —** Tartamudee como idiota a la vez que mi vista se posaba en el suelo, sin aviso alguno, sentí como tomaba mi mano y me llevaba más cerca de la entrada a una pequeña zona donde el techo del edificio nos protegía de la lluvia, entendí su acción solo que aun no separaba su mano de la mía, su tibia y agradable mano... ¿¡En qué demonios pienso!? Deje de lado mis pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo su voz hablándome.

 **—Estuvo cerca...—** Hablo mirando al cielo **— Ah... Lo siento —** Me dijo separando su mano de la mía, sentí algo extraño cuando lo hizo pero rápidamente aparte mi mano, juntando ambas tras de mí y bajando la mirada.

 **—No importa —** Trate de sonar normal **— Muchas gracias por evitar que me cayera —** Le dije, sorprendentemente trasquila y haciendo a un lado mis nervios a la vez que hacia una reverencia, bien, al menos no estoy haciendo el ridículo, espero no estar sonando "Seca y fría" como todos dicen que hablo.

 **—No fue nada, deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, es muy resbaloso —** Me advirtió, al levantar mi vista pude ver que me sonrío, pero no solo eso, pude apreciar bien su rostro, era de piel un poco morena pero no demasiado, para mí el punto medio perfecto, su cabello era ondulado y marrón, algo largo, le legaba a la barbilla, pero en lo absoluto su cabello parecía de chica, ahora que lo noto, estaba llevando el uniforme masculino de esta secundaria, ¡oh por dios! ¡Estudia aquí! Akane no seas idiota, ¿A qué otra cosa vendría un chico de su edad? Que ahora que lo noto, parece tener mi edad a pesar de que su tono de voz sea muy maduro, alejando esos pensamiento, me quede embobada nuevamente en sus ojos rojizos, dios me volveré loca si continuo mirándolos, aparto la mirada hacia la puerta del edificio y noto algunos profesores pasando puesto que la puerta es traslucida.

 **—Esto...—** Hable para romper el incómodo silencio que se formó y a la vez haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de no tartamudear al sentir su mirada en mí, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? **— ¿Es que no se ara la ceremonia de apertura? —** Pregunte (N/A: Ni pinche idea de si así se llama o de si se hace para los de 2do, por lo que recuerdo es ceremonia de apertura pero no confío en mi memoria) ya que por ningún lado veo estudiantes, sabiendo que debería estar lleno de estos momentos, el chico... Dios es cierto no se ni siquiera su nombre, pareció soltar un suspiro.

 **—No, el clima no era el que el reporte meteorológico especifico, han pospuesto el inicio de clases a mañana —** Me explico mirando al cielo de nuevo, mientras yo le daba pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando **— Al parecer afuera había un cartel que colocaron temprano dando esta información —** ¿Cartel? Yo, no vi nada de eso, aunque...Sinceramente, agradezco no haberlo visto en cierto modo, y es que... ¡Acabo de conocer un ángel! ¿Exagero? Nah, no creo.

 **—Creo que no lo vi —** Hable un tanto bajo, ¡Genial! ¡Eh ahí mi timidez que me impide hablar como una persona decente!

 **—Yo tampoco —** Se giró un poco para mirarme con una sonrisa que hacía que mis mejillas ardieran levemente, espero que no se note, pero como soy tan ridículamente pálida, creo que estaré ahora mismo como un tomate andante **— Ten —** Extendió su brazo entregándome mi paraguas el cual creí haber tirado cuando estaba a punto de caerme, ¿En qué segundo tomo?.

 **—Eh... Gracias —** Dije y tome el objeto para luego hacer otra reverencia.

 **—No es nada, bueno, yo ya me iba —** Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras bajo la lluvia, yo, mire el paraguas en mis manos y sentí mi cara arder como nunca ante lo que pensé hacer, pero de igual forma es solo de agradecimiento, el me ayudo hace unos segundos de un resfrío seguro, se la debo de cierta forma, abrí el paraguas que por fortuna no se rompió y me acerque hacia él cubriéndolo también de la lluvia que si bien ya no era muy fuerte, conseguía empaparte tan solo con un rato expuesto a esta, el chico se giró obviamente sorprendido por lo que hice.

 **—Yo ta-también me voy, ¿No tiene paraguas? —** Pregunte lo que es increíblemente obvio, esperaba una risa o burla pero él solo me dedico otra sonrisa sutil y amable y asintió.

 **—Me dejaron en coche y pues no traje, planeaba pararme en una parada de autobús para no mojarme y llamar a alguien —** Me explico, mientras yo mantenía la mirada desviada puesto que sabía que si lo miraba a la cara me sonrojaría, incline un poco la cabeza en señal de que me siguiera que al parecer percato y ambos nos fuimos caminando juntos hacia el portón, mi corazón latía fuertemente casi que pensaba que él sería capaz de escucharlo, yo mantenía la mirada a frente y sentí de vez en cuando sus ojos marrones rojizos sobre mí, el camino se me hizo endemoniadamente largo, sin embargo, era un tanto agradable sentir su caminar a la par del mío, me mordí el labio para intentar dejar de pensar en idioteces, y antes de que me diera cuenta, puff, llegamos al portón de entrada, muy cerca de ahí había una parada de autobús techada donde me acerque para que el posteriormente saliera de debajo del paraguas y se refugiara allí.

 **—Muchas gracias** — Agradeció cortésmente, aparte la vista de nuevo para evitar mirarlo y sonrojarme.

 **—N-no es na-nada —** ¡Demonios! No pude evitar tartamudear ante la mirada tan tierna a mi parecer que me dio, **— Bueno, a-adiós... —** Dije y rápidamente comencé a alejarme de ese lugar en dirección mi casa, al parecer camino rápido porque pude escuchar un sutil "Adiós" por parte de él, mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente y caminaba lo más rápido que podía pero intentando no parecer una lunática, durante todo el camino me centre en llegar rápido para dejar de repensar en los ojos de aquel chico y en su voz, el camino se me hizo largo y cuando por fin llegue a casa, deje el paraguas húmedo en la entrada, luego lo guardaría pero no mientras este goteando, subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, lance mis cosas sin importar donde cayeran y me arroje a mi cama con el corazón acelerado y la cara ardiendo ante la imagen de ese chico su sonrisa en mi cabeza...

¿¡Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en ÉL!?

Porque ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, y a pesar de apenas verlo, es increíble cómo se quedó grabado en mí, ¿Que me pasa? Es lindo, no lo voy a negar, me encantaría que me mirara de nuevo con esos ojos tan profundos, pero ya he visto chicos muy lindos antes, pero ninguno que me dejara tal impresión ni que fuera tan amable conmigo.  
 _  
_ _(Claro que fue amble, pero seguro solo es porque se veía de muy buenas costumbres, aparte ni te conoce, seguro que si lo hiciera seria como los demás y te rechazaría)_

Y es la verdad, sentí una opresión en mi pecho al pensar en ese punto, y es que es muy cierto, pero, supongo que no importa, después de todo es un extraño ¿No? Con la suerte que tengo, que ya dije, es un asco, no creo que me lo vuelva a topar, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ese lindo extraño y solo dejarlo como un recuerdo, me gire puesto que había quedado boca abajo con el salto que di a mi cama, quede mirando al techo y un suspiro se me escapo.

 **—Solo olvídalo —** Me dije en un susurro y cerré mis ojos, por alguna razón estaba exhausta, quizás por volver tan aprisa o solo la impresión por conocerlo a él... ¡Genial! Y de nuevo pensado en ese chico, cuando por fin había logrado pensar en otra cosa, es extraño, normalmente no le tomo atención a nadie, no entiendo qué demonios tiene ese chico, tampoco era tan lindo.

 _(Si, como no, eso ni tú te lo crees)_

Ok, si lo era, y mucho, pero ¿Y qué? De igual forma no se fijaría en mí, deje el tema de una buena vez, e intente olvidar lo ocurrido, me levante de mi cama y busque en uno de mis libreros un libro que últimamente he leído, quizás y así olvido ese raro accidente que me paso hoy, aun así, me gustaría saber cómo se llama ese extraño, no lo sé... curiosidad supongo.

 _(Sí, claro...)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Holi holi, pos, pos, pos aquí estoy :,DD**

 **Okno, bueño, esta es mi primera historia echa sobre Inazuma Eleven GO y tenía que ser obligatoriamente de la única pareja que me provoca ataques fangirlisticos y vómitos de corazón (? Esta historia se la dedico a Sonye-San, que es mi One-san y una de mis mejores amigas en toda la pinche vida y que ama tanto a esta adorable pareja *w***

 **Así es, ShidAka o ShindouXAkane, pareja que amo con todo el kokoro *U*Bueño esto originalmente es un One-Shot que ya está terminado pero me salió taaaan pero taaan cochinamente largo que se dormirían a medio cap xD**

 **Así que decidí dejarlo en un fic de unos pocos caps cortos, esto no pasa de 5 capítulos, y como dije ya están listos, solo que los subiré cad días 7u7 se lo sé, soy mala (?**

 **Nahh mentira xD cuando reciba por lo mínim review en cada cap subo el siguiente, si no, se joden 7n7 (? okno,pos bueño me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo fans y fangirls del shindaka :D**

 **PD: Si les gusta Sonic, vallan a mi perfil que tengo varias historias allí (#PublicidadBarata(?)**

 _ **ATT:**_ _Maria Violet the Hedgehog._ _Bye Bye :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Los Flash Back de toda la historia también serán en POV Akane.**

— **Diálogos—**

" _Flash Back"_

(N/A: Notas de su fastidiosa Autora que solo pone relleno (?)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: Cambio de escenario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mi vista se encontraba centrada en el lápiz de mi mano, que iba y venía a lo largo de mi mesa, suspire sonoramente y dirigí mi vista por milésima vez a la ventana de mi lado izquierdo, viendo nada interesante en realidad, me encuentro aburrida, muy muy aburrida, todos en el aula de clases conversan animadamente entre sí, mientras que yo me aburro en uno de los asientos finales, se supone que tendríamos la última case del día, mas sin embargo a la profesora le surgieron yo no sé qué problemas y tenemos al hora libre, buenas noticias para todos, claro, menos para mí, no tengo nada que hacer en el aula más que recibir clases, pues si, adivinen, no es fácil conseguir amigos, como pueden ver no hay nadie con quien pueda hablar, o sí que lo hay, pero no temas de interés mutuo, me giro para observar con recelo a todos, algunos alumnos recargados en sus asientos, otros de pie u sentados en alguna silla que corrieron para estar más cerca de sus compañeros, me gustaría ser así para variar, nuevamente suspiro y detengo el lápiz en mi mesa, como odio no tener con quien o de que hablar, casi de forma automática, miro hacia los asientos del centro del salón, donde inmediatamente distingo una cabellera castaña ondulada, ya han pasado casi dos meses enteros desde mi "primer" día de clases, donde conocí a aquel chico tan amable que me ayudo, adivinen, sí, es ese al que estoy mirando, por un estúpido capricho del destino me lo encontré justo antes de entrar en el salón, aún recuerdo el pequeño paro cardiaco de aquella vez.

" _Flash Back"_

" _Caminaba a paso moderado hacia mi aula asignada, el sol afuera brillaba dando paso a un hermoso día de primavera, ideal para el inicio de un nuevo periodo, nada comparado con el horroroso clima de ayer, que por cierto, tuve que darme un buen baño caliente y abrigarme para no recoger un resfrió, ya lo dije, me enfermo de nada, miraba con interés cada rincón de la institución, los largos pasillos, las paredes, escaleras, salones dedicados a cada club que se hallan en la planta principal, justo al abrir las puertas al igual que el salón de profesores, ya desde hace rato decidí dejar de perder el tiempo por ahí y me fui a mi salón correspondiente, los de segundo año estaban en la segunda planta del edificio principal, los de primero en la primera planta y los de tercero en un edificio diferente, que se halla a la izquierda de este, ciertamente es una escuela demasiado grande para no perderse, pero memorice hasta ahora gran parte del este edificio, me pregunto que abra en la última planta, la tercera, pero bueno ya lo averiguare, tengo todo un año._

 _Ya habiendo llegado a la segunda panta, que por cierto, odio que sean tantas escaleras, recorro el pasillo buscando la mía 2-B, casi de inmediato la encontré y con mi vista en la puerta dirigí mi mano para abrirla cuando de repente y sin querer, choco con otra, alce la vista hacia su dueño y mis ojos nunca en la vida estuvieron más abiertos, ¡Era él! ¡ÉL! Dios santo, el chico castaño de ayer, me miro al parecer sorprendido, yo aun sintiendo su tacto en mi mano fije mi vista en la unión de estas, al parecer el me imito uy ambos nos distanciamos un poco, sentí mi cara arder como nunca, ¡Y con razones! ¡Ni siquiera se su nombre y ya mi corazón late como loco de solo verlo! ¡Imaginen tocarle la mano!_

— _ **L-lo siento**_ _ **—**_ _Logre hablar a duras penas._

— _ **No pasa nada—**_ _Respondió rápido pero cortésmente, no logre verle los ojos tenía la irada baja y su fleco ondulado me lo impedía, entro rápidamente a lo que ladee la cabeza. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Y más importante… ¿¡Que hace entrando a MI salón!? Mi peor pesadilla adquirida hace menos de 2 minutos se volvió realidad en aun menos tiempo, entre también cerrando la puerta tras de mí y sentí un vacío en el estómago al verlo tomar asiento, había unos estudiantes mas en el salón pero esta de mas decir que me valen menos que un pepino, mi único problema es ÉL, ¿Se supone que tengo que verlo todos los días? ¿¡Kami-sama que te hice!?_ _"_

" _Fin del Flash Back"_

Recordé con recelo aquel incomodo momento, o al menos eso pareció ser para él, porque a pesar de la sorpresa y vergüenza, una pequeña alegría me inundo en el interior, se sentía reconfortante saber que vería esos ojos todos los días, mas sin embargo me duro poco la alegría, y comenzó a ser un martirio tener que mirarlo ¿Por qué? Pues, desde aquel primer día no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera se digna a mirarme, el día que me salvo de la caída hablo con migo como toda una persona normal, pero después de lo de la puerta, nada, cero, negativo, ¡Y no exagero! Si por alguna razón me lo encuentro por casualidad en un pasillo durante el descanso o a la hora de la salida, corta totalmente el contacto visual y se dirige a la dirección contraria a la que yo voy, como si huyera de una persona con una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal ¿Qué pasa con él? O mas bien ¿Qué pasa con migo? Está bien, lo admito, puedo ser extraña, pero de eso a pasar a ahuyentar a las personas hay mucho.

Me destrozo un poco toda esta situación, puesto que, por dios, cuando te gusta un chico a primera vista, lo único que quieres es que te mire y note si quiera tu existencia, pero como mi suerte es un verdadero asco, como siempre, me toco en el mismo salón con la persona que ahora mismo menos quiero ver en la vida.

Sobre todo, porque a pesar de no ser cercanos ni hablar nunca, pude llegar a conocer ciertas cosas de el por estar estudiando a diario juntos, como su nombre, por fin supe el nombre de ese chico idiota que me trae aún más idiota a mí, Shindou Takuto se llama, también pude saber, por las conversaciones que todas la chicas tienen entre clases e inclusive ahora, que es el capitán del club de futbol de la escuela, es estudioso y aplicado, a pesar de no ser tan altas como las mías, tiene un muy buen promedio, también supe por accidente en un día paseando por la planta principal, que sabe tocar maravillosamente el piano, logre escuchar un poco de una canción atravesó de la puerta del salón del club de música por simple curiosidad decidí quedarme cerca para averiguar quién tocaba tan hermoso y la respiración se me paro al verlo salir, también, me impresiono la forma en que lidera el equipo, también lo vi por accidente o más bien lo veo, puesto que siempre entrenan temprano antes de clases, como tengo una recientemente descubierta mala costumbre de llegar temprano, puedo ver los momentos finales de sus entrenamientos, lidera a su equipo como un director a su orquesta, de forma rápida precisa y hermosa, luego de ese día supe porque algunas chicas lo llaman "Virtuoso" y si, aparte de todas las cosas buenas que acabo de nombrar, es cochinamente popular, teniendo tantos puntos fuerte y al poder considerarse "atractivo" era imposible que un chico como él no sea popular entre las chicas, no lo culpo, ¡Es perfecto! ¿¡Acaso no tiene ni un punto en contra!? ¡No creo haber conocido a alguien tan perfecto jamás! Y la verdad no creo que exista un ser humano así.

Y no me juzguen, no soy una acosadora por saber todo eso, como ya dije, son cosas inevitables por estar en el mismo salón, y otras por casualidades que el destino manda para torturarme, porque sinceramente, preferiría no conocer nada de él, quizás y así lo saco de una vez de mi mente y sueños, ¡Parece un vendito virus que me invadió y no quiere irse! Ya está comenzando a ser muy molesto, tener mi corazón latiendo y conteniendo las ganas de sonrojarme cada que lo veo.

Cuando por fin logro escaparme de mis pensamientos, noto que llevo un rato mirándolo, aunque él no lo note, puesto que estoy al final de salón y él en el centro, pero ciertas miradas curiosas y entrometidas si lo notan, y algunas pocas personas murmuraban mientras me miraban, "desinteresadamente" aparte mi vista de Shindou volviendo a la ventana, espero que no piensen que lo acoso, aunque sinceramente, me vale, solo me importa lo que piense él de mi por el momento, mire a mi mesa, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a rallar una de las hojas de mi cuaderno, escribiendo sin ver o dibujando garabatos, la palabra "Shin-sama" se repetía verías veces por toda la hoja, me sonroje un poco, en mis pensamientos había comenzado a llamar así a ese chico, un simple sobrenombre que nació cuando escribía su nombre en mi libreta una y otra vez, no podía evitarlo realmente, siempre que pienso en él y tengo un lápiz en la mano, pasa, nuevamente me fije en el pero de manera más discreta, ahora que lo noto, no está su mejor amigo, el chico que se sienta junto a él, el primer día también lo vi, se saludaron mutuamente así que asumo que se conocían del año pasado, ese chico tiene el cabello rosa y largo, atado en dos coletas bajas y ojos turquesa, también pertenece al club de futbol, ya que lo vi entrenando junto a Shindou diario por las mañanas, y su nombre es Kirino Ranmeru, como dije, cosas que se por estar en su salón, no me interesa en lomas mínimo, parece ser muy agradable, aparte es lindo, pero a mi vista Shindou lo es aún más, sonreí inconscientemente al recordar el color marrón de sus ojos mirándome y su cabello enmarcando su rostro perfectamente, así es, es simplemente perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra.

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente ante esos pensamientos tan idiotas, ¡No soy como esas estúpidas fanáticas que si lo acosan! No debo andar pensando cosas como esas, es, ilógico en mí, nunca me había pasado nada similar, menos con un chico, el no poderlo sacar de mis pensamientos me desorienta totalmente, me molesta eso, y me molesta aún más que el sentimiento que me produce, sea tan similar a lo que describen mis libros y novelas, cuando el protagonista se enamora e intenta conquistar a la persona que quiere, ese sentimiento tan extraño pero hermoso llamado amor, jamás lo eh sentido, y no sé si esto es ese sentimiento, no lo sé y me molesta no saberlo, pero bueno.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de salida, seguido de los ruidosos sonidos de las mesas y las silla moverse y chocar mientras los alumnos salían apresurados "agotados" luego de un día de clases, espere paciente a que salieran todos y el ruido disminuyera, con sus prisas y empujones en las puertas siempre me aplastan o lastiman, cuando el salón estuvo vacío por fin pude relajarme.

— **Por fin —** Dije en un suspiro, pero me sorprendió escuchar otra voz en que creí vacío salón, y aún más increíble, esa voz dijo exactamente lo mismo que yo, casi al mismo tiempo y en el mismo tono. (N/A: no me pregunten si es posible :v) Al levantar la vista, me topé con la mirada algo sorprendida de la única persona que no me esperaba encontrar, no creo que sea necesario pero lo diré, Shindou, siempre ese chico, ¿¡Que no existen más personas en la secundaria!? Comienzo a creer que el destino me odia, pero no, esta vez no le daré el placer de ser él quien huya, bajando mi cara algo sonrojada guarde mis pertenecías rápidamente, de igual forma me levante y salí del aula sin levantar la vista, y sinceramente no podrá hacerlo al sentir mis mejillas arder, maldita timidez, caminaba tan apurada que no note bien por donde caminaba, conozco el camino de memoria sin embargo eso no quita que podría chocar con alguien, pero, me vale muy poco ahora, estoy sintiendo muchas cosas, vergüenza, desilusión, y algo que nunca creí sentir hacia ese chico… rabia.

En ese instante sentí como algo chocaba contra mi brazo y hombro derecho, lo que me hizo retroceder un par de pasos pero afortunadamente no caer, alce mi mirada para cerciorarme que la persona tampoco hubiera caído y me sentí curiosa cuando observe una cabellera rojiza y larga muy conocida.

— **Fíjate —** Menciono en tono algo molesto, lo reconocí enseguida y solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio al confirmarlo cuando una chica de alta estatura. Tez morena, cabellera rojiza larga hasta la cintura con dos trenzas naciendo tras su nuca y cayendo por sus hombros, reconocí fácilmente sus ojos verdes oscuros que me miraron primero con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro que luego se relajó al parecer al reconóceme, se dio la vuelta al completo quedando frente a mí y saludándome un una sutil sonrisa y expresión despreocupada.

— **Lo siento Midori-Chan —** Le dije con voz algo baja intentando controlar mis nervios por lo de hace unos momentos, ahí estaba mi única amiga en toda la secundaria, Seto Midori, también cursa en segundo año, más sin embargo, estudia en otro curso, el aula 2-A, lo que daría por que estuviera con migo, así no pasaría ratos aburridos como en la última clase, al igual que yo, ella disfruta mucho de leer, más de historia que otra cosa, conoce al pie de la letra la historia de Japón, al igual que conoce la de otros países un poco, me sorprendió un poco cuando me lo comento al conocernos, puesto que por su aspecto no parece ser chica de libros o estudiar, ella es muy hermosa la verdad, aunque poco femenina, usa la falda más larga que la institución permite que llega a los tobillos, y también nunca trae el moño en el cuello de su camisa, su actitud es un tanto fuerte y es capaz de entrar en una pelea con chicos mayores que ella, es muy increíble le verdad, pero es una persona muy agradable para mí, mi mejor y única amiga me dedico una sonrisa despreocupada

— **No es nada —** Mencionó posándose a mi lado y atrapando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, ciertamente, tiene demasiada fuerza **—Y bien señorita tímida, ¿Lograste hablarle? —** Pregunto algo bajo mientras me guiaba caminando hacia la salida, aun sin liberarme de su agarre que hacía que me encorvara un poco, sentí mis mejillas arder, ya se a lo que se refiere, y ella al notar mi sonrojo ensancho su sonrisa sacando conclusiones solo de esa pequeña e involuntaria acción.

— **No —** Dije por lo bajo, note como su sonrisa se esfumaba.

— **¡Oh vamos Akane! ¡Era una gran oportunidad! Kirino no asistió, y por lo que me contaste no habla casi con nade mas —** Me reprocho en tono decepcionado mientras yo me reprochaba mentalmente por contar información de más… ¡Y no! ¡Sigo sin ser una acosadora!

— **Y-ya se, pero simplemente no pude —** Conteste en forma de excusa.

— **Eres todo un caso —** Dijo en un suspiro liberándome por in de su agarre **— Pero bueno, aun queda mucho tiempo —** Se encogió de hombros.

— **Me-mejor vamos a casa —** Dije más bien suplique, mientras le tomaba la muñeca y a jalaba a la salida pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar se liberó de mi agarre yo me gire a verla y suspiro.

— **Tengo entrenamiento —** Hablo con pesar y capte enseguida, puesto que mi mejor amiga también pertenecía al Club de Futbol del Raimon, solo que como gerente, ladee la cabeza y la mire extrañada.

— **¿Que los viernes no los tenían libres? —** Ella con un suspiro cargado de molestia asintió.

— **Sí, así era, pero como se acerca un torneo al parecer importante el entrenador quiere que estén más días entrenando, aparte quiere que los de nuevo ingreso practiquen mas —** Suspiro.

— **Es una buena excusa —** Reí un poco, a lo que la pelirroja me miro con desaprobación.

— **No, no lo es, será más trabajo y para mí, porque las demás idiotas que son gerentes solo se la pasan viendo a los jugadores con caras de enamoramiento —** Hablo con molestia cruzándose de brazos, no pude evitar seguir riendo, puesto que Midori cuando se enoja, es realmente graciosa a veces y otras da miedo y mucho.

— **Buena suerte entonces —** Le desee mientras ambas salíamos por fin del edifico.

— **Oye… Akane —** Llamo esta vez, pero con un tono un tanto más serio, me gire y la mira confundida dejando el silencio para que hablara **— ¿Segura que no quieres ser gerente conmigo? —** Y hay estamos de nuevo **— Solo escucha, aparte de que podrías ver más tiempo al despistado de Shindou podrían acercarse un poco más por no decir hablarse de una maldita vez —** Dijo más bien en forma de regaño **— Aparte tendrás ayuda con las notas, y me ayudarías un monto a mí.**

— **Midori sabes que no necesito lo de las notas —** Dije con una sonrisa un tanto forzada **— Y realmente, desearía que ese chico —** Dije lo último con recelo **— No hubiera estado en mi clase —** Suspire.

— **Akane… —** Se acercó y me tomo el hombro con cara de seriedad **— ¡Cualquier chica en su sano juicio estaría saltando de alegría por que el chico que le gusta está en su clase! —** Dijo un tanto más alto y zarandeándome de los hombros.

— **Lo sé, lo sé… pero…**

— **¿Pero?**

— **Yo no —** Me encogí de hombros a lo que ella de se dio una palmada en la cara, reí un poco, me encanaba molestarla de vez en cuando.

— **Sí que eres extraña chica —** Me dijo en un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía a la vez, no me lo tome mal, la verdad era la única persona que me llamaba extraña y realmente me sentía bien con ello, esa era su forma de decirme "especial" puesto que ella también es bastantes "extraña" **—Pero, prométeme que si entraras, al menos solo para ayudarme.**

— **hay 3 gerentes más sin contarte a ti —** Reclame.

— **¡Pero son unas inútiles!**

— **Te prometo que entrare en caso de que en verdad** _Necesites_ **ayuda —** Enfatice lo último, Midori bufo molesta y nuevamente solté una risita **— Nos vemos el lunes Midori-chan.**

— **Hasta luego —** Nos despedimos mientras yo caminaba rumbo al portón para salir a las calles y ella se dirigía a su respectivo club.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Segundo cap listo :3**

 **Holis! xD espero no estar aburriendo mucho con esta historia :,v la alargue demasiado y con esto de que ya no fue One-Shot le agregue unas cositas más en caps siguientes.**

 **Que de echo son solo como 4 :v o si la mente me funciona un poco más lo alargo pero no prometo nada xD lamento si hasta ahora no hay mucho romance pero prometo que los últimos capítulos dan diabetes :v (?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado x3 muchas gracias a los que me dejaron Review y nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Dejenme Reviews o no publico el cap que viene jujujuju! (rie como el pájaro loco (?)**

 _ **ATT:**_ _Maria Violet the Hedgehog. Bye Bye :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma Eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

 _(Sub-consiente)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: Cambio de escenario

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Descansaba plácidamente sobre mi cama mientras miraba al techo, traía puesta una camiseta holgada color blanco, un short negro y mi cabello se encontraba suelto y recién lavado, un suspiro cargado de aburrimiento se escapó de mis labios, miraba a todos lados en mi habitación sin saber muy bien que hacer o con que entretenerme, las tereas y trabajos para la escuela ya estaban hechas, había limpiado i habitación hace días por lo que no estaba muy desordenada, mire en mi estante lleno de libros, quizás leeré un rato, pero me negué en pleno acto de levantarme, pues solo me quedaban un par de libros sin terminar y no quería que me duraran tan poco, así que ya había leído el capítulo del día, suspire con resignación y volví a lanzarme a mi cama, justo cuando pensé que no podía ser peor ese domingo por la mañana escuche la voz de mi mamá llamarme.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba fuera de casa, con una hoja de papel en la mano y una bolsa para compras vacía, ¿Hace falta que explique? Suspire y me dirigí con fastidio al supermercado más cercano arrepintiéndome de no haberme recogido el cabello, pues este me molesta un poco, agradecía mentalmente que no fueran tanas las cosas que mi mamá necesitaba, una vez llegue, toe las cosas y pegue todo, camine a paso algo apresurado, pero no regrese por el camino directo a casa, tome una pequeña desviación.

Luego de un par de cuadras llegue al sitio que quería, la ciudad Inazuma tenía un rio que cruzaba la ciudad, una curiosa característica que me gusto, en una de las riveras, había un campo de futbol, era de uso público así que cualquiera podía jugar cuando quisiese, el campo no es la razón por la que vengo de vez en cuando, es simplemente la vista, el rio da una sensación de paz, y afortunadamente no había nadie ocupando el campo, así que baje con cuidado una pequeña colina que separaba el campo de la calle y me senté en medio de está buscando entre la bolsa que traía, saque de hay un libro que había logrado esconder antes de salir y me enfrasque a leer un capítulo más de esa absorben historia, si iba a salir, tenía que aprovechar, aparte no tardare tanto, en solo un par de minutos ya estaba aislada de todo y todos, disfrutando en un mundo de fantasía, pasaba una tras otras las paginas, sin embargo algo hizo que separa mi vista de la lectura, mire a ambos lados curiosa, ¿Han sentido que los observan? Lo sé, extraño, pero por un minuto lo sentí, me encogí de hombros, debió ser mi imaginación, continúe leyendo la última de las páginas del capítulo y suspire satisfecha al terminarlo, mire la hora y solo me tomo unos 15 minutos leer, sin esperar más, tome la bolsa, algo pesada por cierto, y me encamine de vuelta a casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me maldije por enésima vez en mi mente.

La pelirroja no dejaba de mirarme con ojos suplicantes frente a mi asiento, mientras algunas miradas curiosas de mis compañeros de clases se dirigían hacia nosotras, y estaba nerviosas por 2 grandes razones, no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención, y la otra es que me metí en un serio aprieto, a mi parecer.

— **Por favor Akane —** Midori seguía lloriqueándome dificultándome aún más el poder pensar con claridad.

— **Pe-pero, Midori-Chan yo… —** Balbuceaba intentando encontrar una mísera excusa que me seque de aquella situación.

— **Pero nada, lo prometiste el viernes —** Mi observo con una mirada reprochaste y yo me hundí un poco en mi asiento ante la abrupta y cruel verdad.

— **Pero ni siquiera entiendo el Futbol —** Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, disimuladamente observe a mí alrededor y pude ver que incluso Shindou y Kirino nos observaban con cara curiosa, mire directo a mi mesa como si esto fuera lo más interesante del mundo tratando de contener la vergüenza.

— **No es necesario que lo entiendas de una, solo serás auxiliar llevando toallas, bebidas a los jugadores y ayudando a Otonashi-Sensei con los registros de avance de los jugadores —** Me resumió el trabajo de una gerente del equipo, y sinceramente no sonaba tan mal, lo aria con gusto… ¡Si tan solo ese idiota chico no fuera el capitán! Pero, debo dejar de ser egoísta, Midori ahora realmente ocupa mi ayuda, debido al cambio de horarios de su Club las otras managers renunciaron por quien sabe qué razón así que solo quedo ella, deje escapar un suspiro y observe a mi amiga que me miraba en busca de una respuesta.

— **De acuerdo, te ayudare —** Sentencie y su rostro pareció iluminarse **— Pero con dos condiciones, solo estaré hasta que más gente se una para ayudarte y a otra, yo no seré quien le entregue las toallas o bebidas a Tu-Sabes-Quien —** Suspire frunciendo el ceño, Mi mejor amiga mostro por un segundo una expresión de decepción pero luego se encogió de hombros.

— **Como quieras —** Hablo simplemente **— Iremos al terminar las clases —** Me aviso a lo cual asentí, conociéndola me vendrá a buscar personalmente para asegurarse que no "escape" **— Adiós —** Se despidió saliendo del aula con dirección a la suya y para mi fortuna ya todo mundo había dejado de mirarme, luego de unos momento el profesor de turno llego y comenzó a impartir las aburridas clases que ya se me de memoria.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez terminada la jornada de clases, Midori y yo nos encaminamos a la dichosa cede de su dichoso club para poder ayudarle en su dichoso trabajo, suspire, ahora tendré menos tiempo para leer mis libros y para otras cosas, pero, todo por mi única amiga.

Caminábamos en silencio rodeando el edificio principal y dirigiéndonos tras la escuela, lugar al que sinceramente nunca he ido, y probablemente por eso no note el ENORME edificio que se encontraba tras la escuela y que también poseía el símbolo del Raimon en lo alto, ¡Es gigante! No tanto como el edificio principal, pero sigue siendo grande, mire impresionada la construcción a la vez que nos acercábamos cada vez más a esta.

— **E-esto… Midori —** Llame y la pelirroja no tardo en girar verme **— ¿Que es ese edificio? —** Pregunte curiosa, realmente no se su uso, Midori me mando una sonrisa burlona la cual no comprendí.

— **Tu camina —** Asentí sin querer preguntar más, una vez nos íbamos acercando a las puertas de este, Midori y yo observamos una escena un tanto peculiar, una chica de cabellos azules y cortos estaba parada a unos metros de la puerta, de vez en cuando se acercaba con intención de querer abrirla, pero al parecer se arrepentía y retrocedía de nuevo, fije mi vista en la pelirroja que también miraba curiosa a la chica **— ¿La conoces? —** Me pregunto y negué con la cabeza, continuamos con nuestro camino a la puerta y la chica casi al instante noto nuestra presencia **— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —** Le hablo Midori cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de forma curiosa.

— **Bueno… —** Dudo un poco escondiendo ambas manos tras de si **— Vengo a… ver si puedo unirme al equipo, como gerente, un amigo me conto que necesitan de ayuda —** hablo mirando al suelo y en un tono un poco bajo, pude notar que estaba nerviosa, que ahora que recuerdo también debería estarlo.

— **¡Genial! —** Exclamo Feliz mi amiga **— Mientras más ayuda mejor, soy Seto Midori, ya soy gerente y ella es Yamana Akane, también quiere unirse —** "Querer" es la palabra equivocada, yo utilizaría "obligada" pero bueno, la chica sonrió un poco más relajada e hizo una reverencia hacia nosotras.

— **Mi nombre es Sorano Aoi —** Se presentó.

— **Bueno, vallamos —** Midori apunto a la puerta.

— **¿E-esta es la cede? —** Pregunte asombrada, ¡Es un edificio entero solo para su club!

— **Bueno si, pero lo llamamos edificio futbol en vez de cede —** Me respondió la pelirroja riendo por lo bajo, seguro por mi cara de impresión, solté un sonoro suspiro.

— **¿No conocías este edifico? —** Me pregunto Aoi con tono de sorpresa a lo que negué en un movimiento de cabeza.

— **No va mucho más allá de su salón —** Le contesto Midori con gracia a lo que yo infle las mejillas y me cruce de brazos.

— **No es cierto —** Susurre, si es cierto.

— **Nómbrame un sitio de la escuela al que hallas ido que no sea la biblioteca y los jardines en el descanso—** Me reto con una sonrisa, trague grueso y no supe responder.

— **N-no tengo por qué andar vagando por la escuela —** Fue todo lo que pude decir para defenderme, a lo que ambas soltaron una leve risa.

— **Mejor ya entremos —** Anuncio Aoi sonriéndome, suspire y le sonreí en parte agradeciéndole, pero al recordar a quien de seguro me encontraría ahí dentro borre mi sonrisa, Midori fue la primera en ingresar seguida de Aoi, luego de ella iba yo con pasos dudosos, ¿Enserio no puedo huir?

 _(No, ya lo prometiste)_

Oh, Cállate…

 _(Soy tu misma idiota)_

Suspire pesadamente, ciertamente, ya no hay escapatoria desde que cruce esas puertas, mire la enorme sala que se hallaba frente a mí, ahí, unos cuantos chiscos conversaban, todos vestidos chándales iguales, recorrí mi vista rápidamente por cada uno, algunos parecían muy animados y alegres, en especial un chico castaño que conversaba con otro bajito, sonreí un poco ante las alegres sonrisas que tenían, otros simplemente conversaban con normalidad, aunque algunos otros tenían caras de poco amigos, como un chico de cabellos azul marino que estaba recostado en una de las esquinas apartado de todos, poso su mirada ambarina en nosotras mirándonos con confusión, me acerque a la espalda de Midori prácticamente intentando ocultarme, mi nerviosismo creció cuando la mayoría de los chicos voltearon a vernos a las tres.

— **¡Hola! —** Saludo Midori llegando, Aoi y yo nos miramos dudosas de si saludar o simplemente permanecer calladas, algunos chicos respondieron y otros solo siguieron con lo que hacían, en eso el que supongo es el entrenador se acercó a nosotras.

— **Que tal Midori, ¿Quiénes son ellas? —** Pregunto un hombre joven, de tez morena, cabello marrón con una bandana naranja sujetándolo y ojos grandes y marrones viéndonos a las tres con entusiasmo.

— **Buenas, entrenador —** Contesto Midori tranquila.

— **Esto…—** Tartamudee aun nerviosa y en tono bajo.

— **Buenas entrenador, venimos a unirnos al club de futbol, como gerentes, espero no tenga inconvenientes —** Hablo cortésmente mi reciente amiga de cabellos azules haciendo una reverencia hacia el entrenador, yo asentí y también me incline levemente a modo de reverencia.

— **¡Genial! —** Di un pequeño brinco en mi lugar cuando exclamo alegremente con los ojos brillosos y felices, sonriendo como nunca había visto sonreír a ningún profesor, no puedo evitar pensar que es una persona muy muy alegre y positiva, advertí como una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis rostro, Midori pareció contagiarse de la exageradamente feliz sonrisa del entrenador y este asintió decidido **— Mi nombre es Endou Mamoru, soy el entrenador del equipo del Raimon —** Se presentó, Endou... Endou... de algo me suena, quizás de las exageradamente aburridas historias que de vez en cuando me conto mi padre sobre el equipo de esta segundaria, pero de que lo he oído, lo he oído **— Y díganme —** Hablo de nuevo mirándonos específicamente a Aoi, quien sus aires decididos seguían a flote, y a mí, que me encontraba nuevamente nerviosa, ya que ahora casi todos los muchachos presentes nos miraban **— ¿Les gusta el Futbol?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Pfff XD por fin.**

 **HOLIS, ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado uwu, lamento la tardanza en subir, y como yo siempre doy excusa pos hay les va (?**

 **Si tarde es porque perdí todos los archivos de algunas historias (No solo está) en un cambio que hice de mi lap a una computadora, y pos a saber que carajos paso con mis archivos en estas 2 semanas XD no los pude buscar con calma porque inicie las clases y me atosigan desde el inicio**

 **Y pus, me resigne a escribir de cero lo que quedaba de historia pero Kami-sama se apiado de mí y lo encontré cuando ni siquiera estaba buscando (a suerte del bobo (?) solo que perdí todo lo editado y grite mil blasfemias.**

 **Si no me da mucha weba cof cof… no mentira, tendré listo todo y actualizo en una semana :3 lo juro, pero si en 1 semana no tengo review se joden (? Ok no. ¿Qué responderá Akane sabiendo que odia los deportes? XD jujuju léanme la semana que viene plz :3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma Eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

" _Flash Back"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: Cambio de escenario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me encontraba caminando por la mañana temprano hacia la segundaria, un bostezo lleno de pereza se escapó de mis labios mientras colocaba mis dedos sobre mi boca abierta, no descansé muy bien que se diga, aparte de los trabajos y deberes que tuve que hacer anoche, todo junto, pues no da buen resultado, a la par de mi caminar intentaba ocultar mi mal humor y mi leve prisa, ya que comúnmente salgo uno minutos más temprano, pero igualmente advertía que llegaba temprano.

Alenté el paso al divisar a lo lejos el edificio estudiantil, descansaría un poco en el aula supongo, funcia los labios al pasar por el portón y divisar el campo de futbol, hacía ya un mes de aquel día en que Midori me llevo a hacerme parte de las gerentes, desde ese día también nos hicimos muy amigas de Sorano Aoi, las tres somos las mejores amigas, lástima que ella este en primero pero bueno, siempre nos vemos en el entrenamiento, al final, si me uní, no ha sido tan malo como esperaba, excepto cuando tenía que recorrer aquel inmenso campo recogiendo los balones, es agotador, pero me la paso bien hablando más tiempo con Midori y conociendo mejor a la de cabellos azules, y es divertido ver a todos los chicos jugar, aparte de que comencé a entender un poco mejor el futbol, también me hice amiga de un par de chicos que van en la clase de Aoi y vuelven a casa con ella, ambos aman con letras mayúsculas ese deporte, a pesar de que son novatos no dejan de esforzarse, sonreí, supongo que no fue mala idea mentir un poquito ante aquella pregunta.

" _Fash Back"_

"— _¿Les gusta el futbol?_ **—** _Trague grueso, diablos._

— _¡Si!_ **—** _Grito animada Aoi, el hombre me miro directo, preguntándome con su sola vista._

— _Y-yo_ **—** _Titubee_ **—** _Apenas se dé el, pero, supongo que me gusta_ **—** _Conteste lo más sincera que pude ¡Y es que es cierto! Mire a mis pies y curiosa y algo asustada levante la vista unos segundos viendo que el entrenador me sonreía._

— _¡Pues bienvenidas!_ **—** _Exclamo el, Aoi sonrió muy feliz, y yo, bueno yo solo paseo la vista por todo el lugar, ¡Admirándolo! ¡No busco a nadie! Tras nosotras tres las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un par de chicos, se me helo la sangre, Kirino y Shin-sa… Shindou, habían entrado, el moreno se me quedado mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? O es que el maldito ardor en mis mejillas es un sonrojo tan grande que se ve a 3 kilómetros, me gire de nuevo donde el entrenador ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser tan blanca y sonrojarme tanto!? Es obvio que ahora piensa que soy lo más raro que ha visto en su vida…._

 _(Exageras…)_

 _No creo… Pero, en fin, vi como un chico castaño se acercó a Aoi, muy emocionado junto a otro chico bajito, al rato nos aclaró a Midori y a mí que eran amigos desde hace años, y que estaban en el mismo curso, me sorprendí de que se llevara bien conmigo, aun así hablaba poco pero muy diferente al resto de las personas que me apartaban, él se fijaba en todos, hablando ilusionado del futbol, diciendo que era lo más importante para él, me sentí un poco celosa de su actitud enérgica y confianza, me gustaría ser así de alegre._

 _Mire a otro lado pensando en eso, si fuera distinta… quizás el me mirara, suspire viendo lo más disimulada que podía hacia el castaño."_

Me deje caer en el asiento con seguramente una sonrisa boba en la cara, suspirando tantas veces como me era posible, apoyo mi mejilla en mi mano, ¿Actuó idiota? Lo sé, pero vamos, que chica no lo hace al estar enamorada, lo admiro okey, pero eso no lo cambia, jamás de prestaría atención, pero, me sobra cuando de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos mira hacia la banca y me observa por unos segundo aunque sea de manera inconsciente, me gusta cuando es uno de los últimos en irse y a veces nos quedamos solos en una misma habitación, sin mirarnos ni hablarnos, pero su sola presencia me basta para sonreír, me gusta cuando cruzamos caminos por algunos pasillos, me encanta cualquier cosa que venga de él, escuchar su voz a lo lejos, lo lindo que se ve cuando rechaza a cuanta chica se le declara, como de vez en cuando rechaza los regalos que le dan… me pregunto… es así solo porque no le interesan, o porque ya tiene a alguien, de ser lo segundo, no me sorprendería, si incluso yo, una antisocial de primera fue atacada por el amor, no me extrañaría de un chico tan talentoso y lindo.

— **¿Mal de amores? —** Pregunto sorprendiéndome una voz que conozco bien.

— **Hola Midori-chan —** Salude con una sonrisa aunque incomoda por el comentario **— Por supuesto que no —** Y mire dirección a la ventana tratando de hacerme la ofendida.

— **No me engañas Akane —** Dijo burlona **— Porque no le dices de una vez al despistado de Shindou que lo quieres, por que mira que llevas un mes prácticamente a acosándolo en las prácticas y ni se da cuenta.**

— **Yo no lo he acosado —** Hable mirando apenada a mi mesa, simplemente lo miraba entrenar, no veo un problema en eso.

— **Pero si ya hasta fotos le has tomado —** Demonios, no tengo excusa para eso, si, una vez traje mi cámara, pero tome fotos de todo el equipo como un favor para Otonashi-sensei, el club de periodismo le pidió unas cuantas fotos y yo me ofrecí puesto que tengo una excelente cámara y me interesa muchísimo la fotografía, quizás cuando todo esto del club acabe y lleguen más gerentes me una a ese club, mas, no me desagrada del todo pasar tiempo con mis dos mejores amigas, y poder observar a ese lindo chico castaño.

— **Eso era un favor para Otonashi-sensei —** Me defendí.

— **El favor no incluía quedarte con unas copias de las fotos, en especial había muchas de cierto pianista —** Tsk.

— **Por ser el capitán simplemente —** Logre no sé de dónde sacar la excusa pero lo hice **— Aparte la copia fue porque mi cámara las guarda en su memoria aparte de en el rollo.**

— **Ya Akane admítelo te gusta ese chico y mucho —** Insistió, vamos, ya para que negárselo si hasta yo lo acepte, es mi mejor amiga, no creo que exista otra persona mejor que pueda ayudarme.

— **Ok, ya —** Suspire **— Si me gu-gusta un poco —** Baje la mirada **— ¿Pero y eso que? El jamás lo sabrá ni me corresponderá, es un enamoramiento idiota como en los de mis libros, la chica muchas veces termina con el corazón roto —** Mi voz se quebraba cada vez más.

 _(Ya maldición, no vale la pena llora por alguien, menos por ese)_

Y es verdad, con toda la voluntad que no creí tener levante la mirada tragándome las lágrimas y sonriendo forzada hacia la pelirroja que me miraba de manera preocupada.

— **¿No crees que es mejor sacártelo de adentro y decírselo? Quizás hasta le gustes y por tan o más despistada que él ni lo sepas —** Trato de consolarme, pero era esfuerzo en vano.

— **Midori… ¿Quién querría a alguien rara como yo? —** Pregunte en tono suave.

— **Tú no eres…—** Comenzó mas no termino ya que un grupo de alumnos entraron al salón antes completamente vacío excepto por Midori y por mí, conversaban felizmente y justo detrás de ellos venia Shindou, así que supuse que Midori no quiso proseguir **— Tengo que ir a mi salón, nos vemos —** Se despidió a lo que solo asentí, mas tarde las clases comenzaron, mas no les preste atención y me perdí en mi mente de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba tranquila por el instituto, es el descanso, normalmente sé que no suelo salir del salón, mas quede con Midori y Aoi en el jardín trasero, ya ve siendo más seguido desde que somos amigas y comienzo a tener más amigos, del club sobre todo, pero, me sorprendí de mi misma, quizás esta vez sí pueda, quizás este año si logre cambiar y dejar de ser antisocial y andar solitaria, sé que ya tengo 2 mejores amigas que no me dejaran, y muchos conocidos que me hacen feliz, tengo una pequeña ilusión, un enamoramiento que quizás no resulte, pero aun así, me atrevo a decir que lo superare, mi ida ha tenido un cambio drástico desde que entre a esta escuela, me siento muy muy feliz en este momento de mi vida.

— **Quizás por fin ya pueda dejar de considerarme rara —** Murmure para mí misma, y es que mis gustos no van a cambiar por nada, pero, quizás ya pueda ser más abierta con los demás, caminaba con la mente llena de expectativa y positividad, en este mismo momento incluso lograría hablar con Shin-sama sin tartamudear, me encontraba muy feliz hasta que…

— **¡Vamos dime! —** Escuche las risas de un chico que reconocí, era la voz de Kirino, el mejor defensa del equipo, me detuve antes de llegar al inicio de las escaleras, donde probablemente el estuviera con quien sea que estuviera hablando, ya que su voz venia de ahí.

— **No tengo nada que decirte —** Contesto la vos de… ¡Shindou! Estaban hablando, sentí mis mejillas arder al escuchar su vos calmada tan claramente, pues no había casi nadie en los pasillos y por ende, casi no había ruido, me mantuve lo más callada posible intentando no ser descubierta, pero mejor me voy, o enserio comenzare a ser una acosadora, pero debo bajar las escaleras, me gire para ir al salón y no interrumpí hasta que…

— **Claro que sí, dime porque miras tanto a esa chica —** Escuche como Kirino intentaba persuadirlo, ¿¡Chica!? ¿¡Que chica!? Sentí como el aire de mis pulmones me abandonaba, un vacío se formó en la boca de mi estómago, mis pasos se detenían en seco y un fuerte nudo apreso mi garganta, lo sabía, era de esperarse, como no se fijaría en alguien…

 _(Era lógico…)_

Me escuche en mi mente tan quebrada que hasta dolía, y duele, mi pecho me oprime, no se dé qué me sorprendo pero aun así… aun así…

— **No sé de quién me hablas —** Contesto el, en un tono que ni el mismo se creía, mi corazón se apretujaba más al escucharlo nervioso e imaginarlo sonrojado… sonrojado por otra chica.

— **Pues, cierta chica de trenzas y ojos lilas —** Canturreo, se escuchaba como si jugara y… un segundo… ¿Trenzas? **— De Akane idiota —** ¿¡QUE!?

— **¿Q-que con ella? —** Tartamudeo… ¡TARTAMUDEO!, y… ¿¡Me conocen!? Están hablando justamente de mí, mis piernas empiezan a temblar esta vez de nerviosismo, mis mejillas arden y no consigo moverme, y realmente, ¡Al diablo si Midori me dice acosadora por lo que queda de segundaria! Esta noche no dormiré bien si no escucho esto.

— **Te gusta ¿No? —** Dios... Dios… solo alcance a contener la respiración ansiosa de la respuesta.

— **Por supuesto que no —** Escuche como su voz se tornaba fría y dura, nuevamente todo el aire se me escapo.

 _(Por supuesto…)_

— **A mí no me engañas, soy tú mejor amigo y estoy seguro…**

— **Kirino, no me interesan en lo más mínimo las chicas y menos si son como esa —** Yo… Escuche un silencio por unos segundos, el ambiente se tornó pesado… Si son… ¿Cómo yo?

 _(Idiotas…)_

— **O-oye, pero…**

— **Esa chica**

 _(No…)_

No lo digas… Por favor… Tu no…

— **Es demasiado extraña y rara, nunca me le acercó —** Dijo sin más y luego suspiro, sin saber en que segundo exactamente en mis mejillas corrían libres todas las lágrimas que no deje caer cuando el reto me llamaba de esa manera, todo, todas las lágrimas que acumule, ahora…

 _(Las dejare salir…)_

Obteniendo fuerza realmente de no sé dónde, logre dar unos pasos por fin moviendo mi rígido cuerpo, solloce fuertemente, sin importar si ellos me escuchan, ya no me interesa, no me interesan ellos y que sepan que los escuche, no me interesa nada, solo mi roto corazón, no solo por el rechazo, no solo por mis reproches mentales, también por… esa palabra, esa maldita palabra.

" _Rara" "Extraña" "Rara" "Extraña"_

Resonaban una y otra vez en mis recuerdos, Salí corriendo por las escaleras pasando entre ellos con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar, corría y no sabía la dirección en mi menté solo estaba…

 _(Lamento ser como soy…)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ***Se cubre de los tomatazos***

 **Sorry :,DDDD me tarde lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo tareas, animes que ver, poca vida social pero la tengo etc…**

 **Bueño, ya esto está que termina, le cambiare el final sinceramente ._. Se me ocurrió algo mejor jujujuju me siento como la peor caca :,v pobre akane, se lo que siente (?**

 **Bueno como tengo que rehacer el final asi que me piro xD espero que les guste y déjenme Review PLZ TwT**

 **También aviso que subiré esta misma historia, solo que en el punto de vista de Shindou, pero este si será One-shot porque que weba escribir otros 5 caps con lo mismo e.e lo subiré cuando suba el cap final, (El próximo) si lo quieren ver estará en mi perfil :D y en este si tardare porque lo debo escribir de cero :,3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inazuma Eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Level-5.**

— **Dialogos—**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0: Cambio de escenario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un paso tras otro, mis piernas no aguantan más pero les exijo que sigan corriendo lo más lejos posible de todo, paso de largo a algunos estudiantes, pues es la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría se haya en los jardines, mas no me importan sus miradas sobre mis seguro confundidas por las lágrimas que abandonan mis ojos, yo simplemente…

 _(Quiero desaparecer…)_

Ser como soy la mayor parte del tiempo para todos, invisible, poco importante, no estoy segura exactamente de donde me encuentro, pero estoy en lo más profundo de los jardines, lo sé por qué dejo de escucharse el ruido de las voces de los alumnos, más mis piernas no pueden más y siento desplomarme respaldándome de un árbol.

Mi pecho sube y baja, mil pulmones exigen oxigeno mientras mis ojos aun pierden la batalla contra las lágrimas, mi pecho duele, me oprime, siento algo tan extraño en la boca y en la garganta, no lo entiendo, era algo que ya sabía, nunca le gustaría, jamás llamaría su atención, pero… aun así…

En mis libros una vez leí "Las palabras hieren y pueden llegar a ser más peligrosas que los mismos cuchillos" Y ahora entiendo muy bien al autor, porque si bien los cuchillos causan un daños físico, algo superficial, las palabras, hierren el alma y el corazón, y a diferencia de las heridas físicas, estas son complicadas de curar, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero proseguí con mis penas durante un muy buen rato, inclusive luego de que sonara la campana anunciando el inicio de la tercera clase, mas no me importo en lo absoluto, abrace mis piernas, negándome rotundamente a levantarme.

— **Yo… —** Hable para mí misma limpiándome las lágrimas **— Llorare, si… sacare todo… ¡Para así no volver a tener que llorar por nada ni por nadie! —** Grite sin importarme mucho si me llagaban a oír, alce la mirada, viendo hacia las frondosas ramas recubiertas por verdes hojas **— ¡No llorare nunca más por ti! —** Exclame dolida para que luego mi voz se apagara entre sollozos, mis ojos comienzan a arder, siento los brazos y las piernas débiles, me siento completamente mareada y m llega un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

Entrelazo mis dedo entre mi cabello presionando levemente mi cabeza **— Duele… —** Alcanzó a decir y un gemido de dolor se me escapa, ¿Por qué justo ahora me llega este inmenso dolor de cabeza? Como si no fuera suficiente con el dolor de mi pecho.

Realmente, comienzo a ver borroso y mi mareo aumenta, ¿Qué me pasa? Escucho ruidos a mi alrededor, no sé exactamente en qué dirección, cada sonido es como una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, mis lágrimas se detiene por fin mas no de la forma que esperaba, cierro mis ojos fuertemente y sin saber cómo o porque, todo se vuelve negro, solo alcance a oír que alguien me llamaba preocupado, mas no conseguir distinguir su voz.

— **¡Akane!...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las punzadas en mi cabeza no paraban de legar, dolía demasiado, comenzó a soltar pequeños gruñidos de molestia, no quería despertar, estaba durmiendo tan placenteramente que la idea de abrir mis ojos era rechazada al instante, pero ya no aguanto, abro mis ojos levemente intentando orientarme, siento que mi cabeza reposo sobre algo suave y cómodo al igual que mi cuerpo, recordé de golpe todo lo ocurrido.

Kirino…

Shindou…

Yo corriendo…

Lagrimas…

El jardín…

Oscuridad...

— **¿Qué…? —** Fue lo único que logre pronunciar sentándome, y dándome cuanta del lugar, era la enfermería, ¿No se suponía que estaba escondida? ¿Quién me encontró y me trajo a aquí? Confundida y aun con leves punzadas de dolor intento levantarme.

— **¡Akane!**

— **¡Akane-Chan! —** Escucho las preocupadas voces de mis amigas, y me doy cuenta que estaban justo detrás de una cortina que rodeaba uno de los lados de la cama, y sin perder mucho tiempo se colocaron a mis lados evitando que me levantara ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? **— ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estabas…?**

— **¡Cálmate Aoi! —** La reprendió Midori a lo que la peli azul detuvo sus preguntas pero aun así continuo mirándome nerviosa.

— **Yo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —** Ladee la cabeza confundida.

— **Eso te queríamos preguntar —** Midori me miraba con una expresión cargada de preocupación y un deje de molestia **— ¡No sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos cuando no llegaste en el almuerzo y después de enterarnos que faltaste a las ultimas clases! —** ¿He dormido todo este rato? Las cosas pasaron tan deprisa que ni lo había notado.

— **Akane-Chan ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas desmayada?** **—** La pregunta de Aoi me cayó como un balde de agua fría, no quería hablar de eso, no ahora por lo menos, apreté las sabanas de la cama con mis manos y luego frote un poco mis ojos irritados e hinchados y solté un sonoro suspiro.

— **¿Ustedes me trajeron? —** Pregunto intentando evadir las preguntas de mi amiga, ellas se miraron entre sí, yo confundida las miro exigiendo respuesta.

— **Nosotras nos enteramos que estabas en la enfermería porque lo escuchamos por casualidad mientras te buscábamos —** Me dijo seria La pelirroja, le mire anonadad y fije mi mirada en el suelo.

— **¿No recuerdas quien te trajo? —** Yo negué simplemente con la cabeza.

— **Recuerdo a alguien llenándome, pero no lo reconocí solo por la voz —** Aclare pensativa, no lo escuche muy claramente tampoco, bien pudo ser una alucinación, pero tampoco era que me importaba mucho, realmente.

— **Dejemos eso de lado, ¿Qué paso para que te desmayaras? —** Repitió a pregunta esta vez Midori, vi en sus ojos que no me dejaría en paz hasta saberlo, supongo que necesito contárselo a alguien, baje la cabeza casi por instinto, estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra, cuando la única voz que menos quería escuchar en aquel momento.

— **Buenas… —** Las tres alzamos la mirada y vimos a Shindou al pie de la cama, mi corazón dio un vuelco e inmediatamente mire al piso, no quiero verlo, no ahora, Midori y Aoi seguro se le quedaron viendo impresionadas, y con razones, ¿Qué hace aquí? La respuesta más acertada que formula mi mente es que, seguro viene a disculparse por decir aquello y, rechazarme formalmente, pero la verdad ya está clara, ¿Para qué seguir lastimando la herida?

— **Largo… —** Murmure apretando fuertemente las sabanas temblando levemente, realmente, ni siquiera sé a quién se lo dije, solo quiero estar sola ahora, volver a ser invisible, jamás haberme enamorados y jamás haber conocido a nadie **— Largo… —** Dije esta vez con la voz quebrada.

— **¿Podrían dejarme hablar con ella? —** Le escuche decir tranquilo, mordí mi labio y contuve la respiración.

 _(Genial…)_

Sentí como mis amigas se apartaban de mi lado, no las miraba pero sé que estaban muy confundidas **— Estaremos cerca, llámanos si pasa algo —** Me susurro mi amiga pelirroja antes de alejarse de mí y salir junto con Aoi, sentí el aire y el ambiente pesado, note que mi cabello estaba desordenado y una de mis trenzas deshaciéndose, por lo que quizás el no pudiera verme la cara, luchaba por intentar que mis ojos no derramaran lágrimas, ya lo dije y me decidí, no llorare.

— **Yo…**

— **¿Qué quieres? —** Le corte con voz increíblemente firme, trague grueso, sentía la boca amarga y aun permanecía con la vista ajena a él.

— **Estaba preocupado —** Le escuche **— Te traje aquí tan rápido como pude, pero me dijeron que esperara afuera sin siquiera decirme que te pasaba —** Su voz era suave y tranquila, pero podría jurar que estaba enserio preocupado.

— **Tú me encontraste… —** Analice bien lo que recordaba y alce por fin un poco la mirada, mas sin embargo no hacia él, mi vista estaba anclada ahora en l cortina junto a la cama **— Ya veo, eras tú el que escuche justo antes de desmayarme —** Hable más para mí, una punzada de dolor me obligo a tomarme la cabeza con la mano **— Ahg —** Me queje **— Pues, muchas gracias por traerme, ya no es necesario que se preocupe más.**

— **También quería… —** Corto su frese, aunque no necesitaba que la completara para entender.

— **Si ya no se —** Suspire alejando la ano de mi cabeza e intentando fingir que no me importaba, comenzó a "arreglar" la trenza que se me estaba deshaciendo **—Pero fue mi culpa por escuchar conversaciones que no me incumben —** Forzosamente ocultando lo más que podía mis ojos con mi cabello **— Realmente ya sabía todo eso, no es algo nuevo, sabía que alguien como tú me rechazaría —** Seguí con voz tranquila, pero notaba como mis dedos me comenzaba a temblar y mi voz seguro le seguiría **— Realmente reaccione así por… —** Apreté mis dientes recordando esa maldita palabra **— Si-siempre me han llamado así, y es ho-horrible ¿Sabes? —** Mi voz se quebró por fin y mis dedos jugaban nerviosamente **— Solo por, ser diferente… y sí, soy e-extraña, pero… que te lo re-repitan, que n-no se qui-quieran acercar a ti y que te ju-juzguen —** Ya no aguante y cubrí mi rostro, sollozando y apretando mi mandíbula, mi pecho dolía, y las punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza volvieron, pero las ignoraba, comparado con todo lo demás, me senté abrazando mis piernas queriendo desaparecer y que el dejara de mirarme en ese estado tan deplorable.

 _(Patética… Eso es lo que seguro piensa…)_

Dolida quise esconderme con las sabanas, apunto de gritarle que se fuera, sentí como una de mis manos abandonaba mi rostro, atónita sentí mi cuerpo ser rodeado por algo realmente cálido, mi rostro se enrojeció por instinto y mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, el me apretó entre sus brazos, y escondió mi rostro en su pecho, me quede estática y aguante la respiración de golpe, no pensaba nada claramente, y en el momento menos los necesito, los nervios y la vergüenza se apoderan de mi ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba!? En mis ojos seguían unas cuantas lagrimas que dejaron de fluir a causa de la impresión, no podía ver su rostro, pero sentía su aliento irregular chocar contra mi oreja, pegada a su pecho, escuchaba su corazón, acelerado, pero no tanto como el mío, no me atrevía a moverme, mucho menos a hablar, mi cabeza por fin logro completar un pensamiento coherente.

 _(Apártalo…)_

Apoye mis manos en él, y con un sutil empujón quise apartarlo, sabía que no lo conseguiría, mis brazo apenas si pusieron fuerza en ello y es que la verdad, no quería apartarme, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, di otro empujón con un poco más de fuerza pero él me apreso contra el aún más, me abrazo como si me le fuera a escapar y él no lo quisiera, mi rostro se enrojeció más ante la cercanía, cerré fuerte los ojos y súbitamente deje escapar todo el aire que había albergado, mi reparación se volvió irregular tomando cada que podía bocanadas de aire, el nudo que había aparecido en mi garganta se aflojo un poco, y forcejeando esta vez con un poco más de fuerza decidí hablar.

— **¿¡Que… cre-crees q-que…!? —** Mis palabras se calaron ya que no pude seguir moviendo mis labios, a causa de algo cálido y suave que los apreso, abrí los ojos a mas no poder y sentí que la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se helo, excepto en mi rostro ya que ardía más que nunca, mis labios y mi cuerpo temblaban, sin saber que hacer exactamente… ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Para empezar por que me besa!? No logro pensar nada que sea coherente y mis brazos caen como los de una muñeca de trapo, el me apega mas y comienza a acariciar mi cabello, pasados uno sésguenos no pude más y me rendí, relaje cada parte de mi tenso cuerpo, y cerré los ojos lentamente.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos y yo no pude hacer más que corresponder a dicho movimiento, no sé en qué momento sus manos pasaron a mí cintura y las mías a su espalda, no quería que la deliciosa y hermosa sensación de sus labios chocando contra los míos desapareciera, pero luego unos momentos mis pulmones empezaron a exigir oxígeno, y al parecer a él le paso lo mismo, apenas si nos separamos para tomar bocanadas de aire, abrí mis ojos levemente viendo que nuestras narices seguían juntas y que el aún seguían con sus preciosos ojos cafés cerrados.

Unos segundos después, reaccione…

 _(¿¡Y esto que demonios significa!?)_

Esta vez lo empuje con más fuerza, la suficiente para apárteme lo suficiente del y mirarlo con la confusión más grande de mi vida, mire por primera vez en todo el rato que lleva aquí su cara, sus mejillas tenían un adorable tono rojizo, sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos bajo la miraba ocultándome sus ojos, mi corazón latía como loco, y la dulce sensación aun permanecía sobre mis labios, me mordí el inferior intentado que la sensación desapareciera más me arrepentí al instante, tenían un sutil sabor a chocolate, di un respingo asumiendo que ese sabor venia de sus labios, baje la mirada igualmente avergonzada pero aun así queriendo respuestas, trague pesado y estaba a punto de hablar, pero…

— **E-Era me-mentira… —** Lo escuche tartamudear con un adorable tono avergonzado, el aire me abandono de nuevo e intente procesar lo dicho… ¿En qué mintió?

— **¿He…? —** Ladeo la cabeza viéndolo con insistencia, ¿De qué habla?

— **Lo de que… —** Hablaba tan bajo que me costaba escuchar **— N-No me… me… gu-gustas… —** Tartamudeo el, parpadee un par de veces e intente procesar bien lo que dijo, me quede estática uno momentos y…

— **¿¡Q-Queee!? —** No pensaba que i cara pudiera estar más roja pero supongo que así fue **— Pero… pe-pero… tú… di-dijiste… y… y… —** No conseguía decir nada coherente.

— **Me gustabas desde hace mucho —** Levante la vista lentamente y lo vi sentado mirando a la cortina aun sonrojado, yo baje la cara mirando a las sabanas y abrace mis piernas ocultando mi cara de nuevo **— Cuando nos vimos el primer día, me cubriste con el paraguas, me pareciste tan linda, llegue a casa y no pude dejar de pensar en ti —** Yo simplemente le deje seguir tensándome con cada palabra, pero a la vez sintiendo algo caído en mi pecho, completamente diferente a la pesadez de hace un rato **— Cuando nos topamos en el salón, cuando de pronto te volviste gerente, siempre te me cruzabas, y para ser honesto, estaba feliz —** Le mire por el rabillo del ojo y seguía sonrojado pero ya con un expresión serena…

 _(Lindo…)_

— **En las clases te voleaba a ver cuándo tu mirabas por la ventana, en los almuerzos de vez en cuando pasaba a propósito por donde tú y tu amigas se sentaban, en los entrenamientos creo que más de una vez me atrapaste mirándote —** Y era cierto, no podía evitar que ante cada palabra dicha se me dibujara una sonrisa **— Me estaba volviendo loco ciertamente —** Admitió avergonzado **— No le había dicho a Kirino porque sabía que tarde o temprano me obligaría a decírtelo, o arreglaría momentos para que tú y yo quedáramos solos, por eso le negaba cada vez que salía el tema, pero jamás pensé que tu estarías cerca y…**

— **No lo digas —** Le dije avergonzada, el pareció entender y solo suspiro.

— **Cuando te vi pasar llorando sentí como si el corazón se me hubiera caído y roto, no pude moverme pensando y dándome cuenta de todo lo que te dije —** Parecía hablar con resentimiento **— Todo, era mentira —** Me miro con ojos suplicantes, como queriendo rogarme que le crea, mi corazón aún estaba acelerado y me di la vuelta par no verlo, sintiéndome totalmente nerviosa **—Salí a buscarte como loco saltándome las clases y cuando te encontré y te vi desmayarte… yo… —** Lo sentí abrazarme esta vez tras de mí, apoyando su frente en uno de mis hombros **— Me preocupe demasiado, te traje muy rápido pero no me dejaron quedarme junto a ti, no quería que te pasara nada malo, y más fue la culpa cuando me di cuenta que era mi culpa todo esto —** Su voz comenzó a quebrase y mi corazón se apretujo al escucharlo así **— Si te lo hubiera dicho todo esto antes no te hubiera pasado nada… lo siento, lo siento mucho —** Me abrazo aún más fuerte pero gentilmente, in lastimarse, sentía su calidez rodearme, puse mis manos sobre las suyas y simplemente me deje abrazar sonriendo.

Duramos un largo rato así, sin decir nada, me abrazaba y me sentía protegida en sus brazos, todas las sensaciones de dolor que me golpearon un rato antes desapareció, me sentía feliz, como flotando en medio de un hermoso sueño, al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de algo importante, sonreí feliz.

— **También me gustas —** Conteste con voz baja, pero sabía que me escucho al estar tan cerca, el separo su cabeza de mi hombro y al voltearme un poco pude ver que se había sonrojado nuevamente, reí un poco, aunque yo no estaba muy diferente a el **— No te había contestado ¿O sí? —** Le dije al ver la duda en sus ojos, aparto la vista y yo solo pude reír nuevamente.

— **Igual era obvio —** Dijo bajito y se cruzó de brazos, captando e comentario fruncí el ceño e infle las mejillas en señal de molestia, sonrió mirándome muy fijamente, por lo que los nervios volvieron, a pesar de saber que era correspondida, no podía evitarlo.

— **Y… ¿Y bien? —** Pregunte, nerviosa, sentí su mirada confusa sobre mí **— Ahora… ¿Que pasara? —** Hice una pregunta que realmente sonaba tonta, pero supongo que necesitaba preguntar, mire como el me sonrió de forma cálida y uy linda, me quede mirándolo como idiota por unos momentos hasta que el poso un de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

— **¿No es obvió? —** Me pregunto divertido, y siquiera antes de poder replicar e acerco y me abrazo nuevamente **— Quiero que seas mi novia, y no dejare que te separes de mi —** Me dijo tranquilo y sereno, impresionándome por la serenidad con la que me lo dijo.

— **N-No lo digas así —** Le reproche nerviosa y seguramente, y como en todo el rato que lleva aquí, con la cara similar a un tomate, el rio y solo me abrazó aún más fuerte.

— **Eres adorable.**

— **Y extraña… —** Susurre mirando hacia el suelo.

— **Par mí no —** Me reprocho, y me obligo a verlo, sentí sus ojos clavarse en mí y verme seriamente **— Solo eres, única y muy especial —** Me sonrió **— Yo quisiera ser único también, pero soy solo un chico simple y normal, tu, eres tímida y muy reservaba, adorable, hermosa, hay tantas cosas en ti que son especiales, no eres extraña, así que por favor, no vuelvas a decirte así nunca —** Me pidió seriamente, trague grueso y solo me limite a asentir, anonadada de las palabras que acabo de escuchar.

— **Jamás me habían dicho nada así —** Baje la mirada sonrojada **— Nunca me habían dicho nada lindo.**

— **Acostúmbrate —** Sentí como acariciaba mi cabello y jugaba con el mismo, sonreí de forman inconsciente.

— **Shin-sama —** Llame en un susurro **— Te quiero, te quiero mucho —** Sentí como se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos.

— **También te quiero, y mucho, Mi Akane.**

 **FIN del Pov de Akane.**

Ambos juntaron sus labios en un nuevo y dulce beso esta vez compartido, sus corazones palpitaban a la par y todas las inseguridades de ambos parecían irse a segundo plano, no importaba nada, solo se centraban en su nueva felicidad.

 _FIN_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **OK.**

 **Terminado mi primer Shindaka! Wiiiiii :,D estoy feliz, y mucho.**

 **Es lo primero que subo que no es de mi erizo favorito y se siente medio raroso :,v Pero muchísimas gracias a todos lo que esperaron este Cap y los que me dejaron Review QWQ**

 **Lamente si tarde, pero lo único que quedaba de la historia "hecha" eran unas 400 palabras :,v en primer lugar todo pasaría en el sitio donde akane se escondió, pero me invente lo del desmayo y blablablá, y alargue muuuucho la confesión.**

 **Quedo meloso :,v lo se, y el final no me gustó tanto pero meh :,/**

 **Por fin me dejan Review? Porrrfaaa? *ojos de cachorro* y planeo escribir mucho más de esta pareja, *w* me encantan, y no es justo que no haiga tantos fics de ellos porque lo merecen TnT pinche Yaoi que se lleva todos los fics(?**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido nwn**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


End file.
